Anacondas: New Blood
by KHSsSoccerGurl
Summary: .Anacondas, hunt for the blood orchid. Basically there is another person on the journey with the crew and things may get a little heated, 1st chappy is kinda boring but u can skip it and go to the end of it. It's ALOT better than it looks!
1. The Story

AN: Ok, I know this movie sucked, but I couldn't help but think, what if Bill (Capitan) had a really good friend on this trip with him. Well for starters, I don't own this movie or any characters in it. However, I do own my own person, Alex. ONLY. Well I'm gonna try and make this story/movie more interesting for you guys, so please review and help me out. This is my 3rd story, haven't had A LOT of luck, but some people have reviewed. OK well here it goes:

ALSO its X-Mas break so I might write a lot, I might not, but if you review I'll write a lot faster.

Chapter 1. The Story

"Ever since the day I was born, I was always hurt. Mentally and physically, I grew up in a pretty rough neighborhood in NY City. I always had some kind of bruise on me. I really never had a mother and my father was always drunk, yea I'm sure this sounds like the usual situation, but it's true. About 5 years ago my father started getting really abusive towards me, and finally one day I couldn't take it anymore. I hit him back, well to make a long story short, I won. Only because he was drunk off his ass and from watching all those martial art movies, I learned how to fight.

Anyways, he ended up in the hospital and I was on my own. 'Well shit' were the only words in my head at the time. I spent the rest of the month, which was only 13 days, living in my dad's apartment. I tried not to think about how long I could survive living like this, but as you know, it was inevitable. So one day I finally get the courage to pack my things and head to the nearest Air Field. It was about a days walk, I somehow managed.

When I got there, it looked like some hurricane had just ripped this hell hole to bits. But, comparing this to my house, it looked like heaven. I hear a ruble in an office about 10 feet away from me. I quietly walked up to the door and listened.

"What the hell am I goin to do for the next ten days? Where do you expect me to go?" screamed an angry voice on the other side. "Ametan, where the fuck is that?" There was a pause. "Fine, you fucker, I'll meet you there!" and he slammed the phone down. Where it landed I do not know.

Suddenly the door opened and the surprise it gave me sent me flying across the floor about 5 feet backwards. The man's eyes widen, "Well hello." A man about 5'7 stood in the doorway. He had a grungy looking shirt and well ripped pants. He looked about the age of 32 or late thirties. "Oh, I'm really sorry young lady, did you hear all that?" I nodded my head. He walked over to me, but I just moved farther back away from him. He stopped, "hey listen, I'm really sorry if I scared you in any way. If it makes you feel any better I have a daughter a little younger than you. She's at home right now." He said sincerely. "Are you telling the truth?" I asked cowardly. He bent down to meet my eyes, "I promise, now why are you here?"

I told him how I came to arrive there and how my father treated me. When I was done, I could see only sympathy in his eyes. "Where is your father now?" he asked sternly. "Well, he's in the hospital now, but I don't know when he will start looking for me again." I started to cry. All he could do was hold this poor girl in his arms. "Hey, I have an idea, how about I take you to Borneo, I know a man there, and he'll take good care of you." I looked at him with a scared expression. "No worries, I met him while I was in the Special Forces with him, he was one of my good friends and would trust him with my life. He lives down there and owns a boat, and I'm sure he could use a little help taking care of it." He smiled. "When do we leave?" was all my reply, with just a hint of happiness.

About 6 hours later, (AN: I really don't know the actual time so please just go with me on this one.) we arrived on a dirt strip. I got out with the help of Tim, which was his name that I found out 4 hours into the ride. We made our way into the city and towards the harbor. I gazed my eyes onto beautiful boats, some were polished and nice, some were, well crappy, but all in all I was happy to be there. We kept walking until we came upon probably the ugliest ship at the docks.

"Tim!" came a voice from inside the cabin. "Bill my old friend, how have you been?" Tim asked. "Never been better yourself, how's Jane and Christine?" "Both are good, Christine is starting to play basketball and Jane is working at a local hospital. But the real reason I came here was to introduce you to a young friend of mine, she had an issue back in New York so I brought her here to help you fix up your boat."

He looked at me, "Tim, I'm sorry I can't take care of a child, I mean what would I do with her, she isn't strong enough to left things and from the looks of her she doesn't know how to defend herself." True, I was scrawny looking, but I had plenty of training running down those scary alleys to my home, well now ex-home. I mean I was only 13, but I'm sure I could lift some stuff.

"Bill, come with me." Tim ushered Bill away from me. I could barely hear them talking.

"Bill, please, she has no home and life back there. Please Bill, try and think about someone other than yourself, think of how much you could make a difference in her life. All I ask of you is to just watch over her a little, get to know her by god sakes she's 13! She can lift some things, and if not get her in shape. I know you're good at that." Tim smirked. "Well you've got a point there; I guess I could use her to help me with the boat. So fine, I'll do it." He sighed.

They turned around, Tim was smiling, and Bill was sort of smiling. Tim walked up to me, "We agreed, well I guess this is goodbye." He gave me a hug, as soon as he touched me, I tensed up. Bill looked in surprise at what he witnessed, this girl had been abused. Tim slowly let go, "Don't worry you'll get over the feeling of being hurt, and you'll have a great life here with Bill. I promise." He smiled. "Well, I'm sorry guys I have to go meet my boss in some weird city but I hope you guys the best of luck." And with one last smile, he turned and walked away. My first REAL friend was leaving me.

I looked at his retreating form. "Well let's get you settled in." Bill said with a monotone voice. I followed him into his boat. That evening, we sat down and talked for what seemed like hours. Mostly stories about him what he did while in the Special Forces. Some of those stories I knew he regretted. Then the topic came to me, I told of my past life and how I was treated and such. When I was done, he just stared at me. Then he asked how I could take all that pain and suffering. I couldn't answer without crying, but he looked into my eyes and just broke. He took me in his arms and whispered in my ear, "I'll never let anything hurt you ever again, I will protect you always and never, let anything happen to you."

And to this day he has kept his promise; it's been 5 year since that day. I am now 18, standing about 5'4 with about shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair, and brown eyes that could pull off any lie in a second. I know the ropes of the boating industry as well as gambling. And a little martial arts training from my captain, well mainly he is more like a brother to me. He taught me everything he knows."

"That wass a great sstory, I haf to admit that was one of my favorites." The drunken man across from me slurred out. "Well I'm glad you liked it, and you know what I'm glad I can trust you. For two reasons, one, you're drunk and two, you wont remember anything I said when you wake up tomorrow morning." I smiled. He was about to say something when he collapsed onto the floor.

"Well that was exciting, drunks are so funny." I laughed as I got up out of my chair and started to make my way to J, and as I was walking I accidentally bumbed into a lady. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm really clumsy." I apologized; she was definitely American from the looks of her. "Oh it's alright." She said nicely. Only then did I notice that someone was staring at me, I caught his eye, American too. He was quite cute with his wet brown hair and blue eyes. I quickly averted my gaze and continued walking. I got to J's table, "Hey J I'm gonna go get some shut eye." I said; Bill just nodded. I had gone along with his new nickname business but I just preferred to just call him J.

As I was walking out, I could barely hear his name being called out. I would go back and help him with probably another dumb drunk looking for a fight but I'm just too damn lazy.

The next morning I wake to see it raining, like it has been for the past month. I walk out to see if J is bruised in anyway only to see a group of people standing outside the boat on the docks. I see J, "Hey J, who the hell are these people?" I yell, and I then steer my eyes to the man I saw in the bar last night, and those blue eyes staring right back at me.

Cliffy I know, but please tell me what you think, I'm dying to know! Ok well everyone have a merry Christmas and happy holidays!


	2. An Unwanted Journey

Chapter 2, An Unwanted Journey

Recap of the last chapter

The next morning I wake to see it raining, like it has been for the past month. I walk out to see if J is bruised in anyway only to see a group of people standing outside the boat on the docks. I see J, "Hey J, who the hell are these people?" I yell, and I then steer my eyes to the man I saw in the bar last night, and those blue eyes staring right back at me.

My attention was quickly drawn to a lady in a rain coat, "I've seen subway cars in better shape than this." She complained.

"Yeah she may be ugly, but she puts out." Bill smirked as he carried 2 gasoline cans towards the boat.

"Bill, who the hell are these people and why are they here?" I snapped.

"Well it looks like we're going on a little adventure." He laughed.

"Adventure, what the… ok, ok, so the problem here is where are ALL of them gonna sleep?" I questioned putting my hands on my hips.

He walked up to me, "We'll figure it out when the sun goes down, and in the meantime, be nice." And he walked to the back of the boat.

"What is he talking about, I'm always nice." I murmured as I turned around and came into contact with another body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." A woman in her early twenties apologized in a really southern accent.

"Oh, that's no problem. I'm Alex, welcome to the Bloody Mary!" I said happily.

"Thanks, I'm Sam. Um, do you think you could help me with these?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure no problem." I smiled. '_You know, she doesn't seem that bad, I might just like her_' I thought as I helped her load her bags onto the ship. As I walked by I saw a tall black guy and a smaller black woman having a difficult time with their luggage.

I walked up to Sam. "Hey Sam, what's their deal?" I said pointing to both of them.

"Well the guy his name is Gordon and he's one of the scientist. The girl, Gail she works for our company, well she really doesn't want to be here. As you can see already." We both laughed.

As I walked back to the boat, I dropped the stuff at the bow for now, but I couldn't help but strangely feel as though someone was watching me. I usually felt that way ever since that bet with Jose. Basically, I won in a card game and he just wouldn't face the fact that I won without cheating. To make a long story short, he spied on me a lot and was soon arrested for trespassing and attempted murder.

I made my way to the back of the boat but it was not long before I came in contact with the man that had in fact been the thought in my mind. As I turned the corner, within a split second I was halfway through the air falling downward. I closed my eyes and prepared for the really bump that was going to consume the back of my head for a while, but oddly enough it didn't come. I soon realized that 2 warm hands were grasping my hips.

I quickly opened my eyes to see ocean blue ones starring right back into mine.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see you coming." The man said in a very English accent. I would have to say that this was the first time I have ever been speechless. I just could not talk for some reason, but thank God that didn't last very long.

"What's goin on here?" Bill asked suspiciously. Jack quickly let go of me and I back away from him.

"Nothing Bill, when I was walking back here, I turned the corner and I didn't see… um." Looking at this man, he quickly said "Jack, and to finish her story, well I ran into her and she would have fallen," "but he caught me so I didn't have to worry about a huge bump on my head." I interrupted.

Bill didn't speak a word, he just nodded and walked away, but not without stealing a glance at Jack.

I turned to him, "Well I'm Alex," "Jack, very nice to meet you." He smiled. "Nice to meet you too, and welcome to the Bloody Mary!" I said as I turned around and walked toward the bow. '_Shit, he's English too; oh that just makes him even hotter._"

As I walked out onto the dock I could see Sam and a guy talking and she walked to another guy who looked like they never met before and he took a definite interest in her by the look in his eyes.

As she walked up to me, "So who are they?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, the man in the hat is Cole, he's our computer genius and the other is Dr. Ben Douglas, our, well doctor." She smiled.

I started to walk with her, "ok, I know you noticed him checkin you out right?" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm dead serious, he's cute too. Go for him." I smirked.

"No way!" she laughed. "Well he is kinda cute, but I guess we'll see." She grinned.

Surprisingly, Sam and I just kinda hit it off. I could mostly definitely guarantee us being really good friends by the end of this trip.

I made my way down to the boat when I saw Jack and Gordon talking to Gail, when suddenly she left. I slipped past Jack and grabbed myself a chair. I saw Bill usher Sam into his room. When he came out he motioned for me to follow him up to the steering deck. I took a seat on Tran's bed and looked at Bill.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" I asked shortly.

"So these people are some kind of scientist looking for some flower. They're paying us 50 grand to take them up river." I opened my mouth, "Ah, ah, ah, I'm not done. So about sleeping arrangements, cuz I know your dying to find out where you sleep. You will either sleep up here with me, I'll sleep on the flour, or you can have the hammock and sleep above the engine." I took a moment; "I'll go with the hammock for now, only because I know you would kill me if I chose the bed."

"You know me all too well." He smiled.

I got up and stood by Tran as he got the boat ready to go. Bill just walked out to go in search of some dangerous meat.

When he finally spotted him, he went in. "Hey Jack, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jack nodded and followed Bill out to the dock.

"So what's the problem?" Jack asked. "Let's get something straight, I'm not a man to be messed with, and I think you know what I mean." Jack looked very confused, "Stay away from Alex." He simply said and walked away.

Jack looked at his retreating form, and then made his way onto the boat.

"Tran, you ready?" Bill yelled. "All set Bill!" was his reply. "Alright Alex, get the ropes and we'll be on our way." He directed me.

I simply jumped off the boat and untied the ropes from both ends of the boat. What I forgot about is how far the jump from the dock to ship really is. I got a running start and jumped as far as I could. I would have fallen if it weren't for a strong pair of arms holding me in place.

"You really need to stop falling around me." Jack laughed as he let go of me.

We were soon on our way, to the biggest adventure any of us would ever have. For some of us it would be our last.

AHHH so I hope you guys liked it, plz review!


	3. A little Surprise

Chapter 3, A little surprise

Recap of last chapter

I simply jumped off the boat and untied the ropes from both ends of the boat. What I forgot about is how far the jump from the dock to ship really is. I got a running start and jumped as far as I could. I would have fallen if it weren't for a strong pair of arms holding me in place.

"You really need to stop falling around me." Jack laughed as he let go of me.

We were soon on our way, to the biggest adventure any of us would ever have. For some it would be their last.

And we were off; the wind was blowing, but not too hard. Clear skies, but all of us knew that wouldn't last very long.

I finally sat down after all the commotion of well, falling into Jack's arms. I sat at the table next to Cole. He had his laptop out and was typing really fast; I just sat there in awe.

Jack, Bill, Gordon, and Sam were looking at a map and Ben and Gail were just sitting around. They started talking about some flower but I was too focused on Cole's laptop.

Cole looked at me, "Uh, are you ok?" he asked with confusion.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just really interested in your laptop. I've seen computers but not laptops." I said excitedly.

"Well I'll teach a little about it on the way back, but first I have to find our route to the Orchid." He said smiling.

"You can't chart the fastest route before you begin." Bill told Jack.

"What's an Orchi…?" I was soon interrupted.

"Already have." Cole spoke up. "Check it." He turned his laptop around. "Aight now were up linked in real time to NASA and Asia SAT comp. (Not sure on that part.) Now under ideal conditions," he typed a few keys, and pointed to the screen, "There's the fastest route, but once we superimpose weather patterns for the past ten years. And then extrapolate, BINGO. The pad ran to the sullintang basin (not sure on that either)." He leaned back in his seat, "Hm, I'm a bad man." He smirked.

I looked to Gail and she just nodded her head and walked away.

"Alright look, we got less than a week to get to that Orchid." Gordon looked at Bill, "Now if you can't get the job done. Give us our money back and well get somebody who can."

"Like hell you could find someone brave enough." I smirked and got up heading towards the stairs to go check how Tran was doing.

As I was walking up, I looked back to see Bill smirking, "I'll get you there." And he stood up and walked to the back of the boat.

As I was coming down the stairs I saw Gail go to where our restroom was. I could sense that she had a disgusted look on her face. She walked back and went into her room, a couple of seconds later I saw her throw some baggage out the door. "Bitch" I murmured.

I went and sat down and just looked out at the river. "Beautiful." A voice came from behind me. I jumped a little bit but hopefully not enough for the person to have seen me. I looked up to see Jack starring out at the river.

He then looked at me and smiled. _'Now that is what I call beautiful.'_ I smiled in my mind. He then turned around and walked towards Sam and Cole whom were both looking at something on his laptop.

I smiled to myself, but was interrupted when I heard Bill calling me to him. I got up and walked towards him, when we were out of hearing distance he whispered to me. "Do you like him?" he asked sternly.

"No!" I whispered.

"Well you sure did act like it then and there. Ok, listen I can sense something in this guy that's just not right. So please, stay away from him." He asked with a concerned expression.

"Like I was gonna do anything with him. But yes I promise." I smiled up at him.

He smirked and walked away. And just in the oddest moment, there came a scream from inside the room Gail was in. She soon came out waving her hands and freaking out. She grabbed onto the first thing she came in contact with, which just so happened to be Gordon. She kept saying that something attacked her.

Suddenly Bill came jumping down from the stairs. Gordon looked at Bill, "She said something attacked her."

Bill looked down the hall and made his way to her room, she tried to grab his shirt pull him away from there but he just kept going.

Not a second later he came out with a monkey on his shoulder. "It's ok, what the hell did you do?" he asked Gail. "You scared him."

"I scared him?" she yelled back.

He turned around, "This is Kong, Kong lives here. Your guests." He said looking around at the others.

Sam and I just laughed, and then she caught eyes with Ben. _"Awe, how cute!'_ I smiled.

"Be nice" Bill added as he turned to leave.

I looked at Gail still holding onto Gordon. "Disgusting animal." She murmured. "Uh, you okay now?" Gordon asked her. She looked up at him, "I'm fine, just keep your hands off me!" and she hit him and turned on her heels and headed back to her room.

"Oh yea well, it's gonna be tough but, uh, I'll try!" He yelled.

We only had about maybe an hours worth of piece and quiet before both Gail and Gordon started talking on the phone.

Bill was driving the boat and Tran was carving something. Sam and I were sitting at the table. Ben was looking off to the side of the boat.

"Come on Sam, you've gotta go for him!" I whispered and pointed at Ben. I mouthed the word 'HOT' and she just rolled her eyes. We both laughed until Jack cam strolling up.

He bent down in between us. Unfortunately, he was closer to me, and our noses were about an inch apart. He looked at Sam and started talking about the Orchid. Over his shoulder I started making faces at him. Sam was trying not to notice but when I acted like a turkey and tried to bite him, she just blew up.

She could not stop laughing. After realizing that I was the person who made her laugh, Jack turned to find me standing next to Ben throwing pieces of wood into the river.

Jack just continued to stare. Ben leaned over to my ear. "Don't look my Jack is giving you like the meanest look I have ever seen." He chuckled. I tried to stay as calm as I could, surprisingly I didn't have to wait that long to get out of his 'evil eyes.'

Gordon and Gail were busy talking that they ran into each other. They kept talking until they both started losing service at the same time.

"Hello. Hello, damn" they both said in unison.

"Try my phone, works just as good. But its free." Tran said sarcastically.

"Oh, ok, maybe you can use my special antenna to bust your reception." He said giving Tran the bird. He turned away and Tran started to laugh.

I took a seat again, this time next to Sam and Cole, with Jack sitting across form me. "Were dealing with a specific vine. So were gonna have to search every rock face." Jack said pointing to the map.

"Now this here seems a good bet" she couldn't finish because Ben had called out her name. She turned around and Ben took a picture of her.

I quickly smiled and chuckled into my hand.

"Come on Sam, What do ya say? Were young, were single, we're in Borneo. What do you got to lose? If you're not satisfied, you walk away, no commitments." Ben tried to sound charming.

"No commitments, that's you pitch?" Sam questioned.

"Did I say no commitments, I meant marry me." He smiled.

"Am I going to be dealing with this for the next two weeks?" she asked all of us.

"Yep," was all Jack said, and Cole just nodded his head.

She looked to me, and all I could do was laugh. Jack looked up at me, I surely didn't notice but a certain someone did…

So what do you think guys? Let me know! And I'm REALLY sorry for not updating I was really busy. But I'll try and write a little every night.


	4. AN

AN:

Hey everybody. Well chapter 3 is working cuz I took out the authors note. Well this week I will be busy! I have a couple of tests but I will try and write some nights. Ok well BYENESS!


	5. A Little Talk

Chapter 4

I don't own ANYTHING! Except for Alex.

I'll try and get more Tran in the next chapter. I promise.

Recap of last chapter

"No commitments, that's you pitch?" Sam questioned.

"Did I say no commitments, I meant marry me." He smiled.

"Am I going to be dealing with this for the next two weeks?" she asked all of us.

"Yep," was all Jack said, and Cole just nodded his head.

She looked to me, and all I could do was laugh. Jack looked up at me, I surely didn't notice but a certain someone did…

Darkness came all too quickly for all of us. I made my way to the back of the ship when a hand covered my mouth and forced me hard up against the wall.

I looked into icy blue eyes.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Bill whispered letting me loose.

"Oh my God Bill, geese could you have warned me next time you try to scare me to death." I asked him.

He just stared back at me.

"And I have been trying to stay away from him, I sit next to Sam." I say innocently.

"I saw the way he looked at you." He snorted.

"Wha, what are you talking about?" I snapped back.

"You know exactly what I mean; look Alex, I'm only trying to protect you, you know that. But I really don't trust this guy. So please be careful." He pleaded.

"Bill, I promise I'll be careful around him and I'll let you know if he tries anything." I smirked.

"That's my girl." He smiled and gave me a big hug. He let go and walked off. I was on my way back to the front when I over heard Sam and Gail talking…

"So you were one of Jack's students?" Gail asked innocently.

"Yea, he was teaching a seminar on mechanical pharmacology, and as soon as I finished my dissertation, he hired me." Sam smiled.

"Well that's one way to get a leg up" Gail threatened.

There was a slight pause, "What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"I had a professor who wanted to hire me right out of school; of course he wanted me to be a secretary." And she took another swig of beer.

"Look if I've done something to offend you in any way." Sam didn't even finish her sentence.

"Oh no, no dear not at all, actually I admire you, it took me 10 years to get where I am. Clearly your generation has it figured out." She smile sweetly and walked out the door.

Fortunately, I got out of sight in time. I watched her walk passed and I sneaked into the room. Sam looked at me, "You heard that whole thing?"

I nodded, "look, don't listen to her, she's just jealous of you and she knows it. I kinda figured that you and Jack had some type of relationship, but I know you wouldn't have a very serious one with him." I said.

"That obvious huh?" she laughed. "But it looks to me that Jack has taken a slight interest in you, I saw him looking at you earlier." She smiled.

"Ah, how come everyone knows he was staring at me, I didn't even know until Bill told m…" I looked at her. "Bill spoke with you about Jack?" she asked concerned.

"Yea, can you keep a secret?" she nodded. I walked towards her. "Ok, well Bill has always been a little protective of me, but since Jack came around, it's like he doesn't trust me or something, I don't get it." I whispered.

"He has been acting pretty strangely when Jack is around, but I don't know him that well so I can't really say anything." She stated.

"Ok, well could you watch Bill and Jack for me tonight?" I pleaded.

"Of course," she replied. We both walked outside to eat dinner.

"This is good man, where did you learn to cook like this?" Cole asked Ben.

"Just a little recipe I picked up in Sri Lanka." He replied. "What were you doing there?" Gail asked.

"Doctors without orders, it's my day job." He smiled and sat down and Sam placed a dish on the table and she leaned towards me. "If I see Jack is looking at you, I'll shift to one side. And most likely id Jack is looking at you, Bill is also too." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and continued to eating hoping Jack, sitting on my left, wouldn't hear it.

"You expect me to doctor for some reason?" Bill asked standing behind me.

"Well we can't the expedition bonded without one." Gail stated.

"Or you could just think of me as a charming insurance policy." Ben winked at Sam, I watched this and I saw her look at me and shift to one side. I quickly looked down at my food.

I could feel Jacks eyes burning into my skin; I started to get a little hot sitting next to him. I calmly dropped my fork and stood up. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." I said pushing my chair in and climbing the ladder to where Tran was. I turned to meet Jack's crystal eyes, he smiled and I turned around quickly.

Suddenly Kong reached up and tried to snatch a banana from the table. "Hey!" Bill yelled and Jack looked away. I took this as a chance to bolt up the ladder. "You've had your dinner, get outta here." Kong got down and then tried to make another attempt, "Ah, what'd I say?" Bill threatened, and Kong ran up the ladder past me. He continued to climb while I went to go talk with Tran.

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please Review!


	6. The First Night

Chapter 5 The First Night

Here's more Tran and a little sexual content.

Recap

Suddenly Kong reached up and tried to snatch a banana from the table. "Hey!" Bill yelled and Jack looked away. I took this as a chance to bolt up the ladder. "You've had your dinner, get outta here." Kong got down and then tried to make another attempt, "Ah, what'd I say?" Bill threatened, and Kong ran up the ladder past me. He continued to climb while I went to go talk with Tran.

I walked into the room, and saw Tran looking out onto the river. He heard me come in, "Hey" he said to me without looking.

"Hey" I replied. I walked over to him and stood next to him and looked out the window.

"Let me guess, Bill talked to you about Jack?" he asked. "How'd you know?" I questioned. "Bill told me he was gonna talk to you, and I guessed you would come and talk to me about it." He smiled and turned to me.

"Well you guessed right. I just don't know what to do, I mean I can't help it that Jack keeps staring at me. And I'm not gonna lie, but I kinda like him." I confessed. "I thought so, Bill refuses to believe it, but I've pretty much come to terms with the whole crush thing." He said.

"Well, what do I do about it?" I asked. "Well first of all, don't ever be alone with Jack; I honestly don't trust him in that department. Also, be careful of what you say around him and any others. I see you've already become quite close to Sam, she's seems to fine. Just think before you act. Bill and I both know how you can be sometimes. And there's no room for mistakes out here, you know how dangerous it can be out here. We don't want to get stuck out here." He replied.

"Thanks for the help. I just want you to know that I love you and Bill with all my heart and I would never hurt either of you in any way and..." I didn't get to finish because then we heard an ear piercing scream in the jungle.

We both look to our left, "That was weird," I stated. "Yea, well you better head on down and remember what I told you, and when you see bill wink at him and he'll know that I've talked to you." I nodded and made my way down.

I heard them talking and when I got closer I could hear Bill, "Everything gets eaten out here, it's the jungle." Everyone looked around. I walked up to the table where all the food has already been cleared off. I looked at Bill and gave him a wink; he returned it with a smile.

"Hey Alex, care to join us?" asked Cole. "Sure" I smiled. "Ok, pull up a seat next to me; we're playing Egyptian Rat screw." He smiled. I looked around the table and saw, Gordon, Ben, Cole, and Jack.

I sat next to Cole, and we started to play. One by one everyone started to go to bed. Gail first then Sam, I bid her goodnight. Bill came up to me and whispered into my ear, "You can sleep down here tonight but please watch yourself, goodnight." And he kissed my cheek, "Night!" I whispered back, still focused on the game.

About 30 minutes later the game finally ended, "OH! Who beat all y'all? Uh ME!" I said quietly and stood up and did a weird dance. All the guys laughed. "Ok, guys let's get to bed," Cole stated.

We all nodded and groaned. I went to the closet and got out a couple of blankets for all of us. We quietly fixed our beds. I tried to set up away from Jack, not looking where I was going I turned around and found myself in his war embrace. "I just wanted to bid you goodnight," he smiled. I was pressed against his warm chest, too close for comfort. "Oh, well goodnight to you too." I stepped back a little and he released me.

I turned around and blushed a little. I bent down and laid out my blanket, since it was a warm night, I figured I wouldn't need a thick one. I descended down to the floor and started to cover up when I heard a presence behind me. I didn't look right away, but instead I looked around me and I saw that all of them were fast asleep, but I didn't see Jack.

I leaned back and looked up, I saw him smiling down at me. "Hey you," he said as he sat down next to me. "Why are you so afraid of me?" he asked sincerely. I just looked at him, "What are you talking about?" I said innocently. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said coming closer and putting is hand on the inside of my thigh, since I had short shorts on, it wasn't that hard to try and feel me up. "Your always running away from me when I come to talk to you, and you always look away when I look at you." He continued to slide his hand up my thigh; he was now only inches away from my core.

I started to tense up a little, "Well I don't really know you that well and I don't think you should be touching me in such a way that you are now." I threatened. He stopped for a moment, "Oh, but I think you like this a little." He smirked as he made circles with his finger on my opening through the jean shorts.

I gasped, "Oh, see you like it." He smiled and continued. I started to slide back a little, inch by inch. He followed me and continued. "Oh come on Alex, I just want to talk to you." I came to a halt; my back was then pressed against the wood. His face came closer. "I just want to let you feel a little pleasure, something I don't think you have ever felt before." He whispered.

His lips only inches from mine, "I think you might enjoy just a little sexual contact with the opposite sex." His hot breath right on my lips, I moaned a little. He then slipped a finger in through my shorts and underwear. I could feel his hot finger rubbing against my opening, I moaned a little more. He then kissed my lips ever so tenderly. It was a gentle kiss, not demanding, but sensitive.

He pushed his finger into my opening a little. I gasped and Jack used this time to slip his tongue into my mouth. He suddenly broke apart and withdrew his hand. He looked into my eyes, "I know you liked that, now we just need the time to finish." He gave me a quick kiss and stood up and walked to where he was going to sleep.

'_Why did that feel so wrong but really good at the same time?'_ I thought to myself.

Reviews would be great!


	7. A Deathly Scare

Chapter 6 A Deathly Scare

AN: Well I'm pretty busy this week with soccer everyday. So the next update will probably be this weekend. I PROMISE! Now on with the show!

Recap: He looked into my eyes, "I know you liked that, now we just need the time to finish." He gave me a quick kiss and stood up and walked to where he was going to sleep.

'_Why did that feel so wrong but really good at the same time?'_ I thought to myself.

I awoke to sunlight striking my face. I sat up and looked around, everyone else was still asleep. I could hear Sam starting to get up. I quietly stood up and ran to her.

"Sam" I whispered, "Jack hit on me last night and I don't mean in a romantically good way."

"What?" she whispered quietly, "Damn it, I thought he might pull something like this. That's how he got my attention when I was an undergrad."

"Really, what else did he do?" I ask intently. "Well after that, he was kinda all nice and caring towards me. So be on your guard at all times, I'm starting to think Jack isn't good for you as I thought, but hey act normal and if you have any other concerns just tell me." She smiled.

I gave her a quick hug, "thanks." I said and I turned around. I made my way back to my 'bed' and laid down and tried to sleep again.

I awoke again to the shuffling of feet; I opened my eyes to see another pair staring right back at me. "Wakey, wakey, eggs n' bakey. Well not really eggs and bacon but breakfast is ready." Smiled Cole. "Gosh dang it Cole, you scared the shit outta me!" I complained.

I smiled as I got up. I looked at the table to find Ben and Gordon already playing cards again. Cole joined them after he got his food. "Mmm, great grits again." I complained.

"Oh quit complaining!" Ben laughed. I smiled and grabbed some food to eat. I looked around and saw no sign of Jack and Sam. After eating, I joined the card game.

About 5 minutes later out came Jack and Sam from the kitchen. By the look on their faces I knew Sam had said something to Jack. I caught Sam's eye, she winked. It had to be a good talk.

I didn't even look at Jack; I just stared at my food as he got out his microscope. Sam then followed him and took out her laptop.

"Damn it!" I yelled after loosing all my cards to Gordon. "Okay guys, I'm totally out." I laughed and stood up. I looked at Jack, who was staring into the eye piece, and then to Sam, who moved her head towards Jack tell me to make a move.

I gave in; I pulled up a chair between Sam and Jack, "So watcha guys doin?" I asked innocently.

Jack looked up and smiled, "well I'm looking at some algae specimen, you wouldn't want to look, would you?" he smiled. "Sure, why not!" I stated. He moved over on his chair and I slid on. We were both sharing the same chair, "Ok, now just squint your eyes and look on through." He instructed.

I did as he said, the whole time I could feel his eyes watching my every move. I leaned back, "So what is that?" I asked. "Well it's a type of algae or parasite that feeds off plants, in this case the orchid." He said proudly. We kept our eye contact for a few minutes but we were suddenly cut off by Bill.

"Kong?" Bill repeated and made this weird clicking sound, he walked up to the card table, "has anyone seen Kong?" he kept asking. "Nah, not since last night," replied Ben.

He sighed and walked over to us, by then I was in my own chair leaned toward Sam looking at her laptop and Jack was looking into his microscope.

Bill looked over the side, "Where are you?" he said softly. "Bill do you want me to help find him?" I asked. He shook his head 'no'. He kept walking.

I looked on Sam's screen and she opened up a word document, and started to type. I looked away for a couple of moments, and then turned back.

It read: _I talked to Jack this morning about him having a little crush on you. I also told him to act like nothing is going on between you two when Bill is around. And don't worry, he won't be 'touching' like last night without your consent. _: )

I looked at her and smiled and mouthed 'thank you'

I could still hear Bill making that weird sound as he climbed up the ladder.

"We need those results by next month if we need the FDA off our back." Gail spoke on the phone while walking towards our table. "Hello, shit." she hit the phone. "I can't hear you, can you hear me now." She kept repeating walking back and forth along the boat. "How about now, can you hear me now!" she said louder.

"We can!" Cole complained. She looked up, "can you hear me…" she never finished her sentence. She fell backwards through the door and fell into the water.

We suddenly got up, I ran to the back of the ship, "Bill!" I screamed, as I ran and grabbed hold of the pole.

"Stop the boat!" Sam yelled. We slowed down as all of us piled to the back of the boat to see if Gail was alright. Gordon ran up next to me, then Sam, Cole, and Ben. I didn't see jack until I felt his presence behind me. I looked up to see his face close to mine and his back almost pressed against mine, but he kept his distance.

Well she was alive, we knew that much. She swam and grabbed hold of a red crate.

Gordon made the joke, "Hey Gail can you hear me now?" all of us laughed, but something just didn't feel right to me.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill you." We could hear her mumble.

"Stroke Gail stroke, let's go, come on!" Cole yelled.

I saw Bill climb the ladder and jump onto the wood covering the engine. "Hey Gail, how's the water?" Gordon laughed. "Is it cold?" Ben asked.

Bill reached up to grab a pole to help pull her out of the water with.

"Maybe you should drop the phone, its probably holdin you back." Cole laughed.

"Stay calm Gail," Ben said, "Alright come on." Bill said to her as he extended to pole to her. "Grab the floatation device." Gordon joked.

"Come on Gail," Jack and I both said in unison. Jack then moved to stand in between me and Gordon, "Your almost there Gail." He smiled.

Gail slowly made her way to the pole. "I got it," suddenly hundreds of teeth came flying up out of the water and at Gail. "Woa!" everyone screamed. I jumped back only to have two arms wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around him and just leaned in.

"Holy shit!" Cole screamed. I looked at Bill I right then I knew what he was gonna do. "No Bill!" I yelled, as I moved toward him, but Jack's arms just secured tighter around me.

Bill then jumped into the river after the alligator. I heard Sam gasp, and Gordon pushed Jack into me by jumping over the ledge and onto the wood.

Panic was written on everyone's face. "Get out!" Jack yelled as Bill grabbed a hold of Gail and pushed her to safety.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Cole kept repeating. Bill pushed her one last time and she grabbed the pole, "Look out!" Sam screamed. Bill turned to see the beast heading straight for him.

Bill grabbed the crate and shoved it in the reptile's mouth that gave him a split second to act. Gail was pulled to safety. "Tran where are you!" I screamed. Suddenly they both went under water, and then surfaced to see Bill holding on for dear life on the crocodile's back. Bill repeatedly stabbed the creature with his hunting knife.

Tran suddenly appeared with a rifle in his hand. Jack let go of me and we grabbed the pole to try and get Bill out of there when Tran had his rifle aimed.

"Get him now Bill!" Cole continued. When Tran was about to shoot, they went underwater yet again. "Bill!" Sam and I continued to yell. The alligator began to go into a barrel roll, the most dangerous position to be in if your on its back. Bill continued to stab it. Underwater they went, this time for longer than necessary.

"Where did he go!" we all started yelling, "I don't see him." Ben stated. I looked up at Jack; he was looking back at me. "Oh my God," my eyes started to water when surprisingly Bill lifted out of the water and started coughing.

"Bill, oh my God, your alive!" I praised. Jack set the pole down and put his arms around me.

The crocodile slowly rose to the top; Bill grabbed his knife out of the beast and made his way back to the boat.

"Oh shit you won." Cole said surprised. Bill swam up to the boat, "Are you ok?" asking Gail. "I lost my phone," she complained. "Sorry to hear it," Bill spoke between words.

"He pulled himself out of the water, to come face to face with Sam, "that was either the bravest, or the stupidest thing I've ever seen." Sam told him. "It's a fine line" was only Bill's reply.

I quickly pushed Jack away from me and moved over a couple of feet. Bill looked over to me and I ran up to him and hugged him. Jack continued to stare at my retreating back confused and angered.

We all gathered back to the table where Ben would play doctor and stitch up Gail's arm from her cut.

With one last snip of the scissors, "good as new" Ben smiled. "Thanks," she whispered. I looked at all of them around the table from above, where Tran was driving the boat. "To Gail, who knows its better to eat, than be eaten." Jack declared. I could hear numerous yea's and to Gail's from everyone.

I turned to Tran, "that was pretty exciting." Tran laughed, "Ha, yeah Bill always loves being the hero." We both laughed. "Yeah, that's true." I smiled. "I saw the way Jack protected you," Tran said seriously. I looked down. "Don't worry, I won't tell Bill, but I'm glad he did it." I looked up at him, "You know Al, I never thought someone could be good enough for you, but Jack doesn't look all too bad."

"Yeah, but looks can always be deceiving." My smile turning to a frown, "Bill always told me to be careful about who I trust." I turned to walk away.

"Alex, don't always listen to Bill, go with your heart. I'm sure he'll come around one of these days." Tran smiled. "Thanks Tran, I appreciate it." I smiled back as we made our way down the ladder. Tran made his way to the railing behind Jack and I stood near Sam.

We came in as Gordon was talking, "At a hundred dollars a bottle, I'll dive in the river and fight that croc myself." He laughed. "So, how many flowers does it take to save the world?" Tran asked, he obviously knew what they were talking about.

"We figure 50 orchids would receive an ounce of chemical." Sam commented "You cloud have a football field filled with orchids, still doesn't mean you can fit through human trials." Gail interrupted.

Tran sighed, "Even she doesn't believe in you." "It comes with the territory," Jack said in his little English accent. (A.N. sorry I just love accents!) "In research you gotta go out on a limb. There's always someone there waiting to chop it off." He looked at Gail and took a drink.

The moment was quiet until a loud screeching noise came tumbling from the roof. Gail screamed and we all jumped back. Sam and I jumped so high, realizing what it was we looked at each other and chuckled.

Bill went up to Kong, "Where the hell have you been, huh?" Kong jumped on his arm screeching. "Damn that thing," Gail commented.

"Hey, calm down, calm down." Bill repeated with Kong wrapping around his neck. "Poor guy, looks like he's seen a ghost." Sam said. "It's alright" Bill kept saying, trying to calm him down.

So what did you guys think? I hope it was good, plz review!


	8. The Deal

Chapter 7 The Deal

AN- hey guys, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I was busy with a lot of things. But I will finish this story, I hope. But right now I'm a very long way from the end. ENJOY!

Recap of last chapter:

Bill went up to Kong, "Where the hell have you been, huh?" Kong jumped on his arm screeching. "Damn that thing," Gail commented.

"Hey, calm down, calm down." Bill repeated with Kong wrapping around his neck. "Poor guy, looks like he's seen a ghost." Sam said. "It's alright" Bill kept saying, trying to calm him down.

Night cam all too quickly as I stood at the back of the boat and just looked out onto the water. It was so calm, so peaceful until I felt a presence behind me. I jumped as I turned around to see Tran smiling his big 'ol smile.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked.

"Well, that's a good question, I have no idea." I smiled and turned toward the water.

"Ok, something is up, I can see it in your face." He said seriously.

I sighed, "ever since we left, I've had this really bad feeling that something is going to happen. I mean when the alligator scene happened, I knew my feeling was right. And now I have that same feeling again. I don't know, I could be wrong though."

"Well I don't how to make this feeling of yours go away but I can assure you, as long as Bill and I are here, you'll be safe. I promise." He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks" I said into his chest. He nodded and walked towards Cole and the gang playing cards.

After a couple more minutes of pondering, I turned and went to look for Sam. As I made my way to the kitchen where she was most likely at I hear a faint voice that sounded just like hers. I took a few closer steps and knowing me, I started to eavesdrop.

"What if Gail's right..." Laughter of Cole and the others faded out the conversation for a moment.

"She's wrong. And when Perrinia Immortals goes to product, you and I can cash in our stock options, and we'll rub their face in it." Jack said

"Stock options?" Sam questioned.

"I spoke to Mitchell; we're each giving you a half a point." I heard him take a drink.

Sam paused for a second, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, you deserve it." He started walking; I'm pretty sure towards Sam. "All this, wouldn't be possible without your work."

There was a long pause, "Sam I need your help on something."

"What is it Jack?" Sam asked.

"Well I really like Alex; I know you've noticed but uh… I don't know never mind." I heard him walking towards the door.

I took that opportunity to escape. I walked over to Cole and the guys. "Hey guys, mind if I join in?" I asked innocently. "Yea sure just grab some of Mitchell's cards." Ben laughed.

A couple of minutes later Bill came down, "Have you guys seen Jack?" we all nodded our heads. He made his way to the kitchen, and not a second later Bill walked out with Jack right behind him. I caught eyes with Jack, he smirked.

_He's up to something, I can feel it._

"Sorry boys, I'm gonna go talk to Sam." I threw Ben my cards and walked over to the kitchen.

I knocked, "Hey," I smiled at Sam.

"Hey you, what's up?" she smiled back.

"Nothing much, what are you working on?" I asked.

"Oh you know business as usual. You know what I think Jack really likes you." She looked at me.

"What? What did he say to give you that idea, I mean I could tell somewhat that he was attracted to me, but really likes me?"

"Well we were talking for a while, mostly about business, and then he wanted my help for something. And I think he wanted me to help him to somehow get your attention, or affection." He hinted.

"He did not say that," she nodded her head yes. "Well then what should I do?" I asked.

"Well by the look on his face, he looked really determined, but if I were you, and might I add, I was in your position at one time, I would try and stay away from him as much as you can." She suggested.

"Hey, guys, we're comin in!" Cole and Ben yelled.

"What the…?" Sam said as Ben snuck up behind her. "What are you guys doing in here?" I asked.

"Well we saw Gail and Mitchell giving each other "the looks" so we decided to let them be alone and come bother you two!" Ben smiled.

"Hey Cole, can I talk to you for a second?" I turned to Cole. "Yea, sure" he replied.

We walked away from Ben and Sam, "Ok, I have a question," I looked at him seriously, "I hear your pretty close to Jack," I didn't even get to finish.

"If this is about Jack having a huge crush on you, it's true. To tell ya the truth, he can't stop talking about you. Some of it's kinda sexual though, I mean he doesn't talk about you like THAT a lot, he rarely says something like that. But yea, if I was you, I would try and stay away from him. UNLESS you have the same feelings for him." He looked at me.

"Well… I kinda do, but I'm not sure. I mean he's sweet and everything, but I can't help but wonder if he really is the guy he says he is. Like I wonder if I get in a relationship with him, will he turn out to be this horrible person or who he is right now."

"Like you have a real hard time trusting people?" he asked, I nodded my head yes. "Well all I know is that what Jack wants, Jack gets. And I'm not trying to make you scarred, but you should watch your back, me and Ben do and I'm sure Bill and Tran already got it, but you just be careful around him." He smiled. "Thanks," I smiled.

We walked back to Sam and Ben; it looked like they were having a fun chat. You could see Sam's face almost a crimson color. Cole and I looked at each other and laughed, "Alright guys, Gail and Mitchell have already gone to sleep, and I think I know what they're up to." Cole announced.

We all headed to our sleeping spots and made our beds. Not 5 minutes later, all of us were fast asleep, except for me. I stayed awake until I heard Jack walk down the ladder grab his stuff and make his bed. I waited about 15 minutes and then I looked up at him. He was fast asleep.

I quietly got up and slowly pulled out a chair and looked out onto the water. I don't know how, but gazing at the water always seems to calm me down. The way the water would hit the boat, that sound could put me asleep for ever. I dream that when I die, I wish to die near the ocean or a river. Every thing about being out in the jungle, being free, that's what's kept me goin all these years. Not that I am suicidal or anything but I live to see another sunrise and die to see another sun set. I closed my eyes and just listened to all of the sounds of the jungle. I was so focused I didn't hear footsteps coming from behind me.

A hand suddenly clasp around my mouth, I would have to say I jumped about 3 feet in the air. "It's okay, it's just me" someone whispered in my ear. I could tell just from the scent of him that it was Jack.

I looked at him "Jack you nearly scared me to death." I whispered harshly at him.

He took a seat next to me. "I know, I'm sorry." He paused and looked out to the river. I couldn't help but stare at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Alex, I know what I did the other night to you was really wrong of me and I would like to apologize to you. And I want to let you know that I really do care for you, in more ways than you know. And I hope you feel the same way about me." He looked into my eyes.

"Jack, first off, I accept your apology. Second, I don't get the feeling that I really know you." I said softly.

"Well let me show you who I really am." He reached up to grab my face and he pulled me to him. Our lips met, and his were surprisingly gentle. He opened his mouth, hinting that I make the first move. Well as you can guess I took it. I slipped my tongue into his mouth; I could tell that he was smiling.

He soon reached my lower back and sort of pulled me towards him. On instinct, I got up and moved to straddle him. I wrapped both of my arms around him and began to push my hips against his. I heard him groan in between breaths. It didn't take long for me to feel his hardness becoming more and more noticeable.

"Let's wait for a better time to do this," he said letting me stand up. "Good night Alex, sweet dreams."

I nodded, "you too." As you can guess I had very _sweet_ dreams.

But what I didn't know was that Jack made a deal with Bill that would change everyone's lives forever…

AN: Ahh! Next chapter is where it really starts getting interesting! Please review!


End file.
